Call Me, Maybe
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Kurt heads to 'Between the Sheets' to find some music for Nationals, but what he stumbles upon is an even better find. Sebandler.


**Title:** Call Me, Maybe

**Paring**:Sebandler

**Rating:**T

**Summary**:Kurt heads to 'Between the Sheets' to find some music for Nationals, but what he stumbles upon is an even better find.

**Reason: **Luna graduated! CONGRATULATIONS TO HER! And she loves Sebandler even more than I do. This is also my first fic to be posted on LJ. So this is like smashing champagne. This fic was inspired by the song 'Call me Maybe by Carly Jepsen. Thanks to Leahmell for beta reading!

Kurt stepped inside Between the Sheets' and took a deep breath. The smell of paper and vinyl met his nose, a smell that was comforting and encouraging. Kurt grinned as he crossed the small space and came to a stand-still in front of the 'Pop/Rock' section. He was on a mission today; he needed to find sheet music for the newest Maroon5 song. Nationals was only a week away, and the set list was still to be determined, which is why Kurt wanted to show Mr. Shue some suggestions. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a book of Katy Perry sheet music and chuckled quietly to himself, pulling it from the shelf; this would make a great birthday present for Blaine. Blaine hadn't been able to go browsing with him today because he had plans to go bowing with Nick and Jeff. Kurt never had been a fan of the activity, and the thought of wearing someone else's shoes was enough to deter him from coming along. Plus, Blaine could use some quality time with Nick and Jeff without Kurt distracting him.

Just then, the bell above the door rang, and Kurt glanced up—a reflex reaction—and his eyes went wide. Chandler was walking into the store, and, before he had time to look up, Kurt ducked behind a nearby shelf. It wasn't that he was afraid of Chandler, not in the least, but he didn't necessarily want to deal with him right now. He was stressed enough with Nationals right around the corner, and he didn't need another reason for himself, or Blaine, to have any additional stress. Kurt held the Katy Perry book up and skimmed through the pages, eyes unseeing. Heart beating rapidly in his chest, he mentally chastised himself for such childish actions. It was only Chandler. Kurt didn't move from his place, however; instead, he pretended to be absorbed in his find, praying that he was hidden well enough.

Chandler flipped through the CD rack, humming to himself as he read the back of a CD before placing it back on the shelf. He sighed to himself and took a step towards the end of the row, pausing once more to select another CD. Kurt glanced down at the book again—more for show than anything—and, when he glanced up, Chandler was suddenly closer. If he took even one more step, he would discover Kurt's hiding place. Kurt held his breath and silently pleaded with whoever was listening that Chandler wouldn't find him. Once again, the bell above the door rang, and Kurt barley held back a gasp. In strode Sebastian Smythe, dressed in Warbler uniform and carrying a shoulder-bag. Chandler seemed to have the same reaction that Kurt had previously for his head snapped up, and Kurt could hear a barely audible 'Oh my god.' He watched the scene unfold with wide eyes and baited breath.

Sebastian didn't even notice Chandler; instead, he strode past, making his way to the 'Broadway' section. Chandler stood motionless as Sebastian scanned the spines of the sheet music collections. Chandler looked down at the CD in his hand before putting it down and pulling out a small notebook and pen from his own bag. Kurt tried not to laugh as Chandler scribbled something down and tore a small strip off the page. He was sure that the only thing that could fit on that small piece of paper would be Chandler's number, and Kurt could only imagine how brutal Sebastian's reaction would be. He almost felt bad for him—almost. Tucking the notebook and pen back into the bag, Chandler reached up to brush his bangs back before striding over to Sebastian, who had just pulled a book off the shelf and was flipping through it when Chandler appeared at his side.

"_How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying_. It's a classic and such a fun show, not your typical Broadway musical." Chandler smiled at Sebastian, who simply raised his eyebrows in response. "One might say that Finch is a challenging character to be played, seeing as he can be played a multitude of ways." Sebastian glanced at Chandler with a look of amusement and annoyance.

"I'm not interested in playing the part; I'm just looking for some music to shake up the practice selection for my show choir." Sebastian placed the book back on the shelf and turned away from Chandler to move a few rows down and pull a Maroon 5 book off the shelf—the same that Kurt had picked up earlier.

"So help me Sebastian, if you buy that book…" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Oh! Well, might I suggest 'Twenty One Guns' from _American Idiot_. It's quite a good song and it showcases the talents of both the male and female range." Sebastian seemed to be growing exceedingly annoyed by Chandler's presence because he more or less slammed his book shut.

"My choir is an all-boys a cappella choir." Sebastian's voice clearly read annoyance, and he was avoiding eye contact, but Chandler didn't seem notice. Sebastian placed the book back on the shelf and moved away from the blonde once more, but it was no use; Chandler trailed him to the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a hold," Sebastian stated to the girl at the counter, who smiled at him and pulled out a sheet with orders written on it.

"Name please?" She asked sweetly, clearly flirting with Sebastian. Sebastian clenched his jaw, aware that he would have to reveal his name to the annoying boy next to him if he wanted his sheet music.

"Sebastian Smythe," He ground out, silently pleading for the blonde to not have noticed.

"Sebastian, like the character from Tempest?" Chandler's wide smile was still in place, oblivious to Sebastian distaste.

"Ah, yes. You have the order for the Warblers, correct?" The girl, Anna, Kurt knew from numerous visits to the store, smiled and pulled two books out from beneath the counter.

Sebastian nodded, and she began ringing up the order. "The Warblers! They are one of the best show choirs in the state if not_ the_ best." Chandler grinned at Sebastian, who turned to him with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, they are. We recently lost our former front-man, and, since then, I've been in charge, which means I am very busy and really need to get back to practice." Sebastian's tone suggested that the conversation was over. Chandler, however, did not seem to catch the tone.

"Well, Congratulations! I'm sure that the Warblers are better off with you at the wheel." Sebastian took his card back from the cashier and thanked her before picking up the books and slipping them into his shoulder bag.

"I'm sure they are." Kurt was surprised to see an undercurrent of questioning in Sebastian's face. He recovered quickly though and slid the flap of his bag closed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Sebastian stepped toward the door, but Chandler was quick and stepped in front of him.

"Tell you what, if you ever need any feedback or someone to get you coffee or anything, just give me a call." Chandler's voice was sugary sweet, overly helpful, and maybe even a little desperate. He held a slip of paper out to Sebastian who simply raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Call _you_?" His tone was disbelieving, and, at the same time, Kurt could see interest beginning to form under the surface. Chandler just grinned.

"Of course. I'm very good at constructive criticism, and I would love to see you perform." Sebastian took the slip of paper from Chandler's gloved hand.

"I bet you would." Sebastian smirked and crossed his arms condescendingly. Kurt bit the back of his hand to keep the giggles inside. He noticed that Anna was looking his way, and she too was fighting off the laughter. Kurt brought his attention back to the exchange happening near the door, wanting to see how this would end.

"So call me?" Chandler asked, a charming smile on his face.

"Maybe." Sebastian smiled slightly, clearly intrigued by this boy. Chandler grinned, and a horn honked outside.

"Oh! That must be my brother, Michael. I have to go! Bye!" And with that, Chandler was out the door, the bell ringing loudly after him. Sebastian shook his head and, much to Kurt's surprise, didn't toss the slip of paper away. Instead, he stared at it for a while before seeming to snap back into reality and shove it in the pocket of his bag while exiting the store.

Kurt grinned and stepped out from behind the shelf—book still in hand—and laughed. "That is too funny!" He exclaimed, walking towards the counter.

"It's certainly the most amusing thing that's ever happened here," Anna agreed with a laugh. Kurt placed the book he held on the counter and smiled at the brunette.

"It's definitely brightened my afternoon," Kurt replied as Anna rung him up; "I don't think Sebastian has ever met anyone like Chandler." Kurt placed the books into his messenger bag and pulled out his cell phone.

"Not many people have," Anna giggled. "I need to go get our new shipment from the back; I'll see you later." She smiled and walked out from behind the counter to the small store room off to the side, and Kurt smiled to himself. He headed towards the door, selecting the first person on his text list. As he stepped outside, he typed the brief text, sent it and smiled.

**To Blaine: **You'll never guess what just happened…

On the other side of the line, Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, and the musical tone that alerted him of a text went off in the bowling alley. "_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe."_


End file.
